


Persuasion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Persuasion

Title: Persuasion  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #146: The Weasleys  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Persuasion

~

“Nothing you do can persuade me to attend dinner at the Burrow,” Severus growled.

“Oh?” Remus purred. “Shall we test that theory?”

Applying his tongue to the problem, Remus smiled as Severus’ resistance dissolved.

“Please?” Remus finally whispered. “They’re the closest thing I’ve got to a family but for you.”

“Don’t stop,” Severus panted.

“You’ll go?”

Severus groaned. “All right! Just... finish.”

Remus brought them to a swift and satisfying climax, and afterwards, Severus murmured, “Will Potter be there?”

“Yes, he’s practically a Weasley.”

“The things I do for you.”

“Good thing you love me.”

Severus snorted, but didn’t disagree.

~


End file.
